This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Software developers oftentimes use a software development environment to develop software applications. Some software development environments can be cloud based. More than one software developer may be working in the software development environment at the same time. The software application may consist of one or more components. Each component may have attribute information specific to the component, and may have relationships to other components.